New Teacher
by klausmikaelsex
Summary: A Klaroline Drabble in which Klaus becomes Caroline's new history teacher. Requested on tumblr.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_Shit. _

_10 minutes late. _

_The new teacher is going to kill me. _Caroline thought to herself.

She used her vampire speed to rush to the classroom, turning the handle of the door, she gasped when she saw the person who was writing on the blackboard.

"Ah, Miss Forbes." Klaus smirked as he turned towards her. "You're late." He placed the chalk on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her explanation.

"Uh, Um, I, Er-" Caroline stuttered. What the fuck was going on here?

"Sit down, Caroline." He instructed.

She looked around the classroom. Fuck. The only seat left in the classroom was the one directly in front of the teacher's desk.

This was going to be hell.

Her shoulders slumped down as she trudged over to her seat.

"Now class, today we will be learning about King Henry VIII." He turned back towards the board, writing in sophisticated, cursive handwriting.

"Klaus, why are we studying British history?" Caroline called out.

"Mr Mikaelson." He corrected.

Caroline's entire face turned red. Oops, she thought.

"We were learning about the American Revolution, _Mr Mikaelson." _

"Well, _Miss Forbes_," He clasped both his hands together, "I thought the class would like to know a thing or two about the English Monarchy. It's fascinating stuff really, Henry VIII was a very interesting man."

"I'm sure he was, but-" Caroline started, but was quickly interrupted.

"No buts, Caroline, another word and I'll have to send you to the headmaster's office." He smirked.

Caroline shrunk in her seat.

Klaus went back to talking to the class.

"Yeah, because learning British history is so going to help us pass our exams." She mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that, Miss Forbes?"

"Nothing." She squeaked.

Stupid Klaus and his stupid Britishness and ugh, just, fuck him.

"Now, class, King Henry VIII….."

That was the last thing Caroline could remember hearing.

"Caroline."

Her eyes snapped open.

Crap.

She must have fallen asleep.

"Caroline, love."

She quickly shot up in her seat and looked around the deserted classroom.

"Whoops." Caroline grimaced.

"Hmm." Klaus hummed. "Your prep for tonight is to do some research on King Henry's six wives and make a poster on it."

"Prep?" Caroline was confused.

"Sorry sweetheart, I meant homework." He corrected.

"Oh right, ok." She grabbed her bag from her desk and started to make her way towards the exit.

"Make sure you don't fall asleep next time. Oh and please be on time, Caroline." He sighed

She turned back to him. Was he fucking serious?

He was gathering sheets of paper from his desk and stuffing it into his briefcase.

"You're not going to be here next lesson, are you?" She timidly asked.

He looked up from his desk, "Why do you ask? Do you want me to teach you again?"

"NO!" She said a little too loudly.

"No need to shout, darling." Klaus chuckled.

"What game are you playing? Seriously, Klaus, why can't you just leave everyone alone?" She huffed.

"I'm not playing any games, love. Maybe I enjoy teaching. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Good, let's keep it that way." She said, turning back towards the door.

A hand gripped her arm; suddenly she was in his arms.

"You've had your fun, I don't understand why you're still here. Haven't you ruined our lives enough?" She complained.

"Maybe I'm still here because I don't want to leave you." He huskily whispered into her ear.

She leaned back to look at his face. Her eyes flicked down to his lips. His plump, beautiful, lips. She mentally scolded herself. _Do not go there, Caroline._

She ripped herself out of his arms, "Yeah, well, I hate you."

"You're quite good with the comebacks today, love." He joked, stroking his hand over her bare arm.

"Teachers aren't supposed to touch students, you know." Caroline scolded. "I could report you for that."

He quickly retracted his hand from her before awkwardly coughing.

"Homework is due in next lesson, love."

"Yeah whatever." And with that Caroline zoomed out of the room leaving Klaus mentally planning his next lesson.

He was definitely going to have some fun teaching her.

**A/N Yeah I didn't think this was very good. Oh well, I tried. Please tell me what you thought. Revieewwww haha**

**oh and pls tell me if you want a part 2 or something**

**Zayn :) **


End file.
